Bertanding Di Atas Ranjang
by UQ
Summary: Suara-suara aneh terdengar dari kamar Kahoko yang membuat seisi rumah kahoko kacau dan penuh dengan salah paham. Eh? Kazuki ada di kamarnya Kahoko? Ada apa ini?Sedikit OOC, AC, dan sedikit Eechi. RnR


**Bertanding Di Atas Ranjang**

**La Corda © Yuki Kure **

**OOC**

* * *

Cerita ini bermulai pada suatu pagi yang lumayan kurang menyenangkan, karena udah ujan, jalan becek, terus gak ada –Lah kenapa begini dah ah lanjut–. Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut merah sedang berteduh di bawah pohon bersama seorang pemuda berambut hijau. Dan terjadilah sebuah percakapan.

"Yah ujan, gimana nih Kaho-chan?" Kata 'Hijau' ke 'Merah sambil berwajah masam.

"Gak tau juga, mana aku gak bawa payung lagi." kata orang yang dipanggil 'Kaho-chan' dengan sedih dan wajah yang tidak kalah masamnya dengan 'Hijau'.

_'__Coba aja ada payung jatuh dari atas pohon ini.'_ Pikir Hijau, yang memiliki nama asli Kazuki. Sebenarnya untuk kategori anak kelas 3 SMA, ini merupakan pemikiran yang agak kekanak-kanakan dan pokoknya gak layak banget deh. Tapi, seketika setelah Kazuki berpikir seperti itu. Sebuah payung –yang gak bagus-bagus banget dengan motif domba– jatuh dari atas pohon. Kahoko sangat kaget melihat payung jatuh dari atas pohon dan mulai berbicara lagi.

"Umn, ka-kakak? Ini payung datengnya darimana?" Kata Kahoko yang masih kaget dan sedikit ketakutan. Siapa yang gak takut coba? Udah hujan, suasananya mendung yang mendekati gelap, musik penggiringnya suara petir, dan payung motif aneh muncul entah dari mana.

'_Aku tau kalau peri itu benar-benar ada! Pasti dia ngebantuin aku!'_ pikir Kazuki –pemikiran macam apa ini?–.

"Sudahlah Kahoko, gak usah dipikirin ini payung dateng dari mana, yang penting kita langsung pulang aja." Katanya sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Kalau payung ini payung terkutuk gimana? Na-nanti kalau kita kena kutukan gimana?" Kahoko yang udah menggigil kedinginan semakin gemetaran karena kemunculan payung ini.

"Ada-ada aja sih kamu, mana ada hal yang kayak gitu." Padahal dia percaya sama peri tapi malah ngomong begini. Kazuki langsung membuka payung itu dan mengajak Kahoko untuk pergi.

"Ya udah deh." Kata Kahoko dengan pasrah sambil berjalan di sebelah Kazuki. Dengan sebuah payung domba, mereka berdua berjalan melewati badai(?) berdua. Sungguh adegan yang romantis sekaligus sangat ironis karena payung itu tiba-tiba hancur karena tidak kuat menahan dorongan yang angin berikan padanya –payung–. Padahal gak sampe 5 menit mereka berjalan tapi payung sudah KO. Dengan alasan tanggung, mereka berdua lari-larian sambil bergandengan tangan –karena takut ketiup angin– menuju rumah Kahoko yang gak terlalu jauh dari TKP. Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Kahoko. Kahoko memaksa Kazuki untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya karena gak tega melihat seniornya itu kebasahan. Kazuki yang jaim abis menolak ajakan juniornya itu. Tapi karena Kahoko yang terus memaksa dan Kazuki yang sudah kedinginan, akhirnya Kazuki ikut masuk ke dalam rumah Kahoko dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia meminjam pakaian kakak laki-laki Kahoko karena gak mungkin kalau Kazuki yang berkelamin laki-laki ini memakai baju Kahoko, kakak perempuannya Kahoko, dan ibunya Kahoko.

Setelah selesai mengganti bajunya, Kazuki pergi menuju kamar Kahoko bersama si pemilik kamar tersebut. Miki, kakaknya Kahoko yang sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya di ruang tamu hanya melirik mereka berdua saja tanpa berkomentar sedikit pun. Kini mereka berdua berada di kamar. Kamar Kahoko terbilang cukup luas. Itu karena ini gak cuma ditempati oleh Kahoko seorang. Dia sekamar dengan Miki. Oleh karena itu, ada dua buah tempat tidur –yang besar– di ruangan ini. Sunyi? Jelas iya, Kazuki yang gak pernah masuk ke kamar perempuan terus memperhatikan setiap benda yang ada di ruangan itu. Kahoko yang gak tahan dengan suasana sepi itu mulai berbicara.

"Kakak, kita jadi main gak?" tanya Kahoko yang mengejutkan Kazuki.

"Ma-main?" Kazuki bertanya kembali setelah menghilangkan rasa kagetnya tadi.

"Yah masa kakak lupa sih! Main itu loh!" Kahoko menggerak-gerakan jari telunjuknya dan mencoba membuat Kazuki tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia bicarakan.

"Oh itu, emangnya kamu udah siap?" setelah tahu apa yang dimaksudkan, ia pun menganggukan kepalanya sambil membentuk mulutnya seakan-akan sedang mengucapkan 'O' dan kembali bertanya.

"Dari tadi kali." Kahoko langsung bersemangat.

"Ya udah ayo!" Kazuki juga ikut bersemangat. Dan kamar kahoko menjadi panas karena semangat dari dua orang ini.

Sementara itu di ruang tamu, Miki baru sadar kalau tadi Kahoko membawa masuk temannya ke dalam kamar. Karena emang pada dasarnya dia memiliki sifat yang cuek. Ya jadi dia Cuma berkata, _'Hn, boam ah, lagian dia udah gede ini'_ di dalam pikirannya dan terus mengerjakan tugasnya.

Hujan sudah berhenti, dan hari pun kembali cerah. Miki masih sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya dan ibu Kahoko berada di dapur.

"Udah siap belum kakak?" Suara Kahoko mengisi kamar luasnya itu.

"Udah dong!"

"Umn kakak, ke kanan dikit deh, terus kiri kiri, munduran dikit. Dah bagus-bagus" kata Kahoko yang mendadak menjadi tukang parkir.

"Okeh, okeh."

"Sekarang siapa yang servis duluan? Kakak yang servis duluan ya?"

"Heh? Duh, aku masih gugup nih. Aku kan baru pertama kali. Udah Kaho-chan aja deh yang servis duluan."

"Enggak mau, kakak harus tunjukkan kejantanan kakak sebagai seorang pria. Ayo! Kasih aku servis sekarang!"

"Ok kalau begitu."

"Wah servis yg indah"

"Pukulan Kaho-chan juga.. MANTAP!"

Ibu Kahoko yg berada di dapur menghampiri Miki yang sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya di ruang tamu.

"Miki, sebenarnya apasih yang adikmu lakukan di kamarnya?" Reiko –ibu Kahoko– yang mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar putri bungsunya itu pun terlihat penasaran , khawatir, dan panik.

"Nggak tau... Kalau gak salah sih, tadi dia bawa masuk cowok ke dalem kamarnya."

"A-APA? COWOK? Ayo Miki, sekarang kita ke kamarnya." Kata Reiko yang udah panik setengah mati –tapi belum mati– sambil menarik paksa tangan Miki dan menuju ke kamar Kahoko. Miki merintih kesakitan ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar Kahoko. Lagi-lagi, suara Kahoko dan Kazuki terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

"Udah ah Kaho-chan, aku udah lemas nih." Kata Kazuki terengah-engah.

"Ah, kakak payah! Ya udah deh. Ngomong-ngmong kakak puas kan?"

"Sangat puas! Walaupun capek, tapi kakak ketagihan nih! Hehe makasih ya Kaho-chan, kamu udah buat aku berkeringat begini."

"Bagus deh kalau begitu."

Ibu Kahoko yang mendengar percakapan mereka tadi sudah tidak kuat menahan amarahnya lagi.

*sfx: pintu di buka paksa*

"APA YANG KALIAN LA–" Reiko menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Kazuki memberikan raket dan kok ke Kahoko.

"Eh? Ibu? Kenapa pintunya dibanting begitu? Terus kenapa teriak-teriak?" Kahoko kasih tampang mutadosnya sedangkan Kazuki hanya terpaku denga tampang 'ada apa ini' dan bingung antara kagum atau takut dengan kekuatang yang dimiliki oleh Reiko.

"Kahoko sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan berdua di dalam kamar?" Miki balik bertanya karena merasa menjadi salah satu korban akibat perbuatan adiknya ini.

"Main bulutangkis kak, emangnya kakak kira kita ngapain?" Kazuki mengiyakan perkataan Kahoko.

"Bulutangkis?" Kata Reiko.

"Betul tante, kita berdua main Bulutangkis." Jawab Kazuki yang sudah mulai mencerna semuanya

* * *

**Flashback (percakapan di telepon)**

"Kahoko, besok kamu ada acara gak?"

"Enggak kak, emangnya kenapa?"

"Begini Kahoko, aku kan mau ikut Festival Olahraga di sekolah. Aku didaftarin sama anak-anak dikelas ikut Pertandingan bulutangkis. Aku gak pernah main bulutangkis, kan biasanya aku ikutnya lari atau basket bukan bulutangkis."

"Lalu?"

"Kata Nami, kamu tuh jago banget main bulutangkis. Jadi kalau kamu gak keberatan kamu mau gak ngajarin aku besok seharian penuh?"

"Bisa kok kak, kita mau main dimana?"

"Di lapangan biasa aja, gimana?"

"Oke,"

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Karena tadi hujan jadi kita main di kamar deh..." Sambung Kahoko.

"Oh begitu." Jawab Eriko dan Miki bersamaan.

"Ternyata gak sia-sia punya kamar luas..." Kahoko merasa bangga akan kamarnya.

"Tapi gak usah sampe main bulutangkis di dalem kamar segala kali... liat nih!"Miki mempamerkan pergelangan tangannya yang merah.

"Ya maaf,"

"Lain kali kreatif dikit dong, main di kamar..."

"Salahkan langit kenapa ia harus menangis tadi!" Kahoko melemparkan kesalahannya kepada langit yang tidak berdosa.

"Tante, saya pamit dulu ya. Udah sore nih." Kata Kazuki yang membuat dua orang itu berhenti menyalahkan.

"Ah iya..." kata Reiko yang dari tadi diam karena masih agak kaget.

Kazuki berpamitan dengan Miki dan Reiko. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar ditemani Kahoko.

"Jaa.. kakak! Hati-hati di jalan ya kak..."

"Jaa.. Kaho-chan! Terima kasih banyak ya Kaho-chan."

"Iya kak, sama-sama!" Setelah Kazuki pergi Kahoko kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya, dan merapihkan kamarnya.

Di tempat lain, yaitu di latar awal tempat cerita ini berawal. Laki-laki yang umurnya sekitar standar anak kelas 10 SMA dengan rambut kuning berada di atas pohon.

"Loh Payungku kemana?" Kata Keiichi yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya di atas pohon.

"Kok badanku basah ya?" Keiichi tidak sadar kalau ia tidur seharian di atas pohon sambil berteduh saat hujan tadi. Karena kedinginan ia pun langsung kembali kerumahnya tanpa memikirkan payungnya tadi.

**~The end~**

* * *

**A/N: **Baru di update karena baru meriksa kalau banyak banget typonya... Abis dulu belom biasa ngetik pake netbook sih(kan netbook mini, tangan w lebar). Ini fic penuh kenangan banget... W ngebuat percakapan-percakapannya di tolong sama Master Lie. Dan dulu ini pernah menjadi calon-calon skenario film untuk tugas. Nah bagaimana pendapat kalian? Oh iya, makasih ya buat yang udah ripyu...**  
**


End file.
